


Anticipation

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Screenshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim awaits Spock in his quarters at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anticipation

In the dark of night I await thee.  
  
Your soft skin against mine.  
  
Your scent of spice and sandalwood.  
  
Your hands as they touch me everywhere.  
  
Your eyes full of warmth as I gaze into them.  
  
Your smile that I kiss so softly.  
  
You are so dear to me.  
  
My soul mate, friend thee forever.

 

 

 

 


End file.
